Enamorado Secreto
by Kriscia
Summary: 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín, una fecha especial para muchos pero para alguien en especial, una fecha diferente...


_Hola a todos, aquí como lo dije en una de las actualizaciones, les dejo un nuevo intento de One Shot que se me ocurrió y quise compartirlo con ustedes._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni __el título del OS__ no son de mi propiedad, sino del gran Tite Kubo y de una amiga mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Enamorado Secreto<strong>

El 14 de Febrero para muchos, es sin duda un día significativo, en el cual, muchos jóvenes, principalmente chicas, entregaban chocolates o presentes a esa persona especial.

Unos recibían, otros entregaban, otros desilusionados por no recibir algo o no ser correspondidos, otros actuaban de manera indiferente ya que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Para Orihime, cada año era igual, recibía muchos presentes de todos sus admiradores, confesiones y la misma pregunta: que si quería ser novia de algunos de ellos pero ella siempre les decía la misma respuesta: sus sentimientos – de esos chicos – no podían ser correspondidos porque los sentimientos de ella le pertenecían a alguien más.

Todo aquel que recibiera esa respuesta, terminaba completamente desilusionado y maldiciendo mentalmente a ese chico que impedía que cualquiera tuviera una mínima oportunidad con ella pero, Orihime no podía evitarlo, ¿Cómo podría olvidar a Ichigo Kurosaki después de tanto tiempo?

Siempre había sido él el causante de muchas de sus preocupaciones y fantasías, de robarle el sueño y ser ella incapaz de voltear a alguien más que no fuera él, era difícil para ella aunque él no correspondiera sus sentimientos, irónico ¿No?, ella rechazaba a muchos pero sus sentimientos no eran tomados en cuenta por el chico que amaba.

Un poco cansada, después de ir a guardar todos los regalos que le habían dado para la fecha, caminaba por uno de los pasillos del instituto, iba a recoger un libro que había olvidado regresar a la biblioteca, cuando entró al salón, estaba vacío aún ya que el receso no finalizaba todavía, se dirigió a su asiento pero algo llamó su atención y fue lo que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Una rosa roja con una tarjeta.

Era algo que nunca había recibido en su vida, siempre eran cartas, confesiones, chocolates, etc., pero una rosa roja, nunca.

Le pareció un lindo detalle de quien fuere que haya sido, con cuidado, tomó la rosa y la olió, un perfume suave y delicado, sonrío luego de olerla, se preguntaba en quién podría ser porque quería agradecerle por ello pero al instante, miró la pequeña tarjeta que permanecía en el escritorio, la tomó y la leyó.

"_Espero que esta flor sea de tu agrado"_

Se sonrojó un poco al leerlo, volvió a oler la rosa, no podía negar que le había encantado el detalle pero se sintió un poco triste al pensar que podía ser cualquier otro chico pero nunca Ichigo, él se preocupaba por otras cosas pero jamás lo haría por eso, no era su estilo y nunca lo sería o al menos eso pensaba.

El tiempo de descanso se terminó y no pudo devolver el libro que tenía pensado ir a dejar, poco a poco los estudiantes del salón ingresaban algo perezosos con tan sólo pensar en que les quedaban todavía varias clases más para irse a sus casas.

Ella permanecía en pie, metida en sus pensamientos, un grupo en especial, ingresaba al salón, Renji, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo, seguidos por Tatsuki y Rukia, Keigo se quejaba de tener que ir a verle la cara al profesor de Estudios Sociales, era una materia completamente aburrida y más si la impartía un anciano, los demás ignoraban los lloriqueos del chico y prefirieron quedarse callados.

Rukia y Tatsuki desde el momento en que ingresaron al aula, habían notado que Orihime estaba pensando en algo, lo decían porque no se movía desde que comenzaron a entrar y no notar los lloriqueos de Keigo, se acercaron a ella en silencio para ver qué le pasaba.

Rukia fue quien más se le acercó, lo hizo por uno de los costados para ver la cara de ella pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver la rosa que ella sostenía en sus manos.

-Una rosa – exclamó la pequeña emocionada por ese detalle, había leído que en el mundo humano, una rosa era el símbolo del amor, por eso su reacción

Todos en el salón voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Rukia quien lo gritó, dando a conocer la noticia, Orihime salió de su ensoñación y se sonrojó porque la descubrieron, Tatsuki sabía que Orihime ese día recibía todo tipo de regalos, pero nunca supo de alguien que le diera una rosa, eso si llamó su atención, rápidamente se colocó al lado de la pelinaranja, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver en ella el rojo invadir su rostro pero bajó su mirada hacia sus manos y en una de ellas, sujetaba la tarjeta, quería saber qué decía y sin pedir permiso, se la quitó ya que su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

- Espero que esta flor sea de tu agrado– leyó en voz alta pero no lo suficiente como para que el resto de la clase se diera cuenta – que cursi – dijo con una mueca en su cara

-T-Tatsuki-chan, n-no digas eso – quitándosela de las manos para guardarla

-¿No dice de quién es? – preguntó Rukia curiosa y emocionada a la vez

-No, no dice, parecer ser un enamorado secreto – respondió ella algo indiferente

En ese instante, los chicos se acercaban para ver qué era lo que pasaba y porqué Rukia gritó algo de una rosa, al momento de llegar, se quedaron viendo a las chicas pero no decían ni hacían nada, así que Renji prefirió preguntar mejor.

-¿Qué pasa? – mirando sobre el hombro de Rukia curioso también

-Inoue recibió una rosa roja de algún enamorado secreto – respondió ella con brillo en sus ojos

-¿Una rosa? – Repitió el pelirrojo con la duda en él – ¿y qué tiene de especial una rosa roja?

-No seas ignorante Renji – respondió Rukia, como ella sabía que significaba, quería dejar en mal al chico

-Dependiendo del color, una rosa puede significar algo – intervino Uryuu, dando a conocer su sabiduría – por ejemplo, una rosa blanca significa pureza e inocencia, una rosada, que se siente aprecio por alguien, las amarillas por lo general significan alegría y en este caso, una rosa roja significa amor

Los ahí presentes permanecieron en silencio al escuchar la explicación del chico, a veces, unos se preguntaban ¿Qué tan raro podría ser?, primero costura y ahora ¿jardinería?, ¿Qué seguiría después?, era algo demasiado extraño pero lo dejaron de lado, era mejor no saberlo.

Ichigo miró a Orihime tranquilo, no demostró ninguna reacción o gesto, ella sintió su mirada y lo miró también, se puso un poco nerviosa al ver que él la miraba, se sonrojó levemente pero se calmó al pensar en la rosa, en quien pudo haber sido ya que volvió a pensar que cualquiera lo hizo menos el pelinaranja.

-Cada vez está más lejos mi oportunidad con Inoue-san – comentó Keigo resignado

-¿Acaso tenías alguna? – comentó Ichigo como si nada

-Y yo que creí que eras mi amigo – dijo Keigo algo deprimido por la respuesta de Ichigo

-Dejen de pelear ustedes dos – dijo Rukia más como una orden – lo importante aquí es saber quien fue – cambiando su expresión a una emocionada - ¿no tienes idea de quién pudo haber sido Inoue?

-N-No Kuchiki-san, no lo sé – con una gota en su frente por la forma de ser de Rukia

-No importa, lo averiguaré de todas formas – decía decidida la pequeña – en cuanto lo sepa – levantando su mano en forma de puño – lo evaluaré y decidiré y es buen partido para ti o no

Orihime comenzaba a sudar, la idea de que Rukia empezara a hacer investigaciones por cuenta propia, no era buena, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir la información y si lo hacía, la pelinaranja sería parte de ello, de eso Orihime estaba segura.

En ese momento, el profesor de Estudios Sociales ingresaba al salón para poder dar inicio a su clase.

-Buenos días jóvenes, tomen asiento – saludó y ordenó el profesor en lo que colocaba sus cosas en su escritorio

Los estudiantes comenzaron a obedecer la orden, algo cansados, el grupo comenzaba a dispersarse para dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos.

-Andando Rukia – habló el pelirrojo al notar que la pequeña no se movía

-Pero yo…

-Deja de jugar de cupido y mejor ve a sentarte – empujaba Renji a Rukia para que dejara en paz a Orihime

-¿Quién es cupido? – preguntó ella

-Y yo soy el ignorante – dijo en voz baja en lo que giraba su cabeza de lado

-Pero quiero saber… - reclamaba Rukia en lo que Renji la interrumpió

-Después podrás saber todo lo que quieras – seguía empujándola

Resignada, no tuvo más opción que dirigirse a su asiento, quedándose con la duda de quiénes eran cupido y el enamorado de Orihime, pero se calmó al momento ya que después podría averiguar todo lo que quería saber.

Orihime tomaba asiento, guardando en la gaveta del escritorio la rosa que le regalaron, antes de poner atención, la miró una vez más y sonrío, Ichigo quien ya había tomado asiento, apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y miraba de forma disimulada a la chica, vio la reacción que tenía ante la rosa y al verla sonreír, él también lo hizo, sólo que de manera disimulada también.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

La clase había finalizado, era la hora del almuerzo, ya muchos comían y hablaban, Orihime había salido un momento para ir al baño y luego irse a almorzar con las chicas, se dirigió nuevamente al salón para buscar su almuerzo, en cuanto se dirigió a su escritorio, nuevamente estaba otra tarjeta sobre él, se sorprendió al verla ya que era la segunda vez en el día que sucedía lo mismo, sin dudarlo, la tomó y la leyó.

"_Me gustaría verte nuevamente, te espero en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo"_

Ella se preguntaba en quién podría ser, decía que quería verla otra vez, pensó bien esas palabras, ¿Otra vez?, ¿Acaso se vieron en algún momento?, volteó a ver al salón, sabía que no había alguien pero fue a como reaccionó, en efecto, no había nadie, lo pensó bien, si sería buena idea ir o no, pero en el fondo, le daba curiosidad saber quién era, así que accedió, olvidando que iba a almorzar con sus amigas, prefirió irse a la cafetería, quería agradecerle por la rosa y conocerlo de una buena vez.

Salió en dirección al lugar en el que había pedido verla, ya faltaba poco para regresar de nuevo a clases pero sería al menos, tiempo suficiente para poder verlo y talvez aclarar las cosas, le diría lo mismo que le ha dicho a los demás, que sus sentimientos le pertenecen a alguien.

Caminaba rápidamente, ya casi llegaba al lugar pero en eso, como ya faltaba poco para finalizar el almuerzo, los estudiantes comenzaban a retirarse poco a poco, ella intentaba entrar pero los demás salían, impidiéndole la entrada, así que no tuvo de otra que esperar a que le abrieran campo, cuando vio que ya casi no había gente, pudo entrar pero la cafetería estaba casi vacía, sólo quedaban unos que otros que venían saliendo también, en las mesas no había nadie, miró por todo el lugar pero no vio a alguien como que estuviera esperándola.

Se sentía un poco mal por haber llegado tan tarde, talvez se había cansado de esperarla todo ese rato, así que ya que no había nada que hacer ahí, dio medio giro y vio que Ichigo iba en dirección a la puerta, al parecer iba de salida también pero se veía algo molesto, caminó en dirección a él y ver qué le pasaba.

-Kurosaki-kun – llamó ella en lo que se le acercaba, Ichigo volteó a verla suavizando un poco su ceño – ¿Estás bien? – ya frente a él

-Inoue – dijo al verla ya en frente a él – si, estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – un tanto extrañado

-Bueno, porque te vez algo molesto, ¿pasó algo?

-No, nada Inoue, fue sólo que se agotaron los almuerzos y no pude almorzar – frunciendo un poco más el ceño - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó un poco más relajado

-Bueno, pues… - hizo un pausa en lo que se sonrojaba un poco, en eso Ichigo volvió a fruncir el ceño – recibí otra tarjeta de la persona que me regaló la rosa y dijo que quería verme aquí – otra pausa – pero parece que es algo tarde – bajando un poco la mirada

Ichigo miró por el lugar, ella hizo lo mismo sólo que le extrañó que él lo hiciera, o talvez él supiera algo, así que prefirió preguntarle.

-¿Pasa algo, Kurosaki-kun? – lo miraba extrañada

-No, bueno…es sólo que había un tipo en aquella mesa – señalando una que estaba alejada del resto un poco serio

-¿De verdad? – mirando la mesa que Ichigo señalaba

-Si… – respondió aún serio, dudando si seguir diciéndole o no – parecía que escribía algo

-¿Escribió algo? – repitió en lo que lo miraba

-Si – dijo frunciendo su ceño, Orihime lo miró y vio que se ponía más serio de lo que estaba

-I-Iré a ver si dejó algo, nos vemos Kurosaki-kun – comenzando a caminar en dirección a la mesa que le señaló el pelinaranja

Ichigo la miró irse en aquella dirección, se le quedó mirando por unos instantes antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al salón de clases, en cambio, Orihime pasaba su mirada por las mesas, se dirigió a las que estaban más alejadas de las demás como Ichigo le dijo y comenzó a ver si había algo, miró una por una hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, en una de ellas se encontraba otra tarjeta como las que le habían dejado antes, caminó en dirección a ella, la tomó y la leyó.

"_Gracias por venir, fue agradable verte de nuevo__, espero hacerlo una vez más en la biblioteca del instituto, en el receso"_

-¿Verte de nuevo? – Leyó Orihime – pero ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Siguió pensando hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases, tomó la tarjeta y la guardó, salió corriendo en dirección a la clase antes de que pudiera llegar la profesora de Matemáticas, afortunadamente, llegó justo al momento en que ella ingresaba al salón, al menos no tendría problemas con las tardías por ahora.

Se le hacía difícil poner atención después de todo lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso del día, todo eso de verse cuando ella no lo hacía, habían ocasiones en las que se preguntaba si no estaban jugando con ella o algo parecido, la clase continuó y ella prestó muy poca atención y así llegó el receso nuevamente.

Tomó el libro que pensaba devolver en un principio y salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, antes de que Rukia o Tatsuki comenzaran a cuestionarla y que Rukia empezara con su investigación, por ello no dijo absolutamente nada acerca del otro encuentro, sólo les dijo a ellas que devolvería el libro, no había necesidad de que la acompañaran por eso, ellas accedieron, librándose Orihime de sus amigas.

Como el receso era un poco extendido, tomó las cosas con clama, iba con suficiente tiempo pero algo nerviosa a la vez, esperaba que por fin pudiera conocerlo y que no se tratara de alguna broma de alguien ya que a como iban las cosas, eso era lo que parecía.

Ahora, en la entrada de la biblioteca, se detuvo por unos instantes, presionando el libro con ambas manos contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, cuando se calmó, decidida entró y se dirigió donde se encontraba la encargada del lugar, regresando el libro después de todo, comenzó a caminar por los alrededores para ver si lograba encontrar a alguien.

Se fijaba en las mesas, pero sólo habían jóvenes en grupos hablando o estudiando, como no vio a alguno un tanto 'sospechoso', continuó con su caminata por todo el lugar, miraba a todos los ahí presentes con mucho cuidado, tratando de reconocer a alguien, algunos compañeros de clase, pero nadie como que estuviera esperándola.

Así continuó por varios minutos, con su búsqueda pero no dio con nadie, nuevamente pensó que podría ser una broma de alguien que le estuviera jugando, así que sin nada más que hacer ahí, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida algo decepcionada.

Aún continuaba buscando a alguien con tan sólo la mirada, iba tan concentrada que no veía por donde caminaba hasta que al dar la vuelta por uno de los estantes, chocó con alguien, un golpe leve y que al menos no la hizo caer, lo que cayó fue el libro que la otra persona llevaba consigo.

-L-Lo siento – dijo luego del choque – no vi por donde iba

-Inoue – llamó Ichigo quien fue con quien chocó ella, haciendo que ella levantara su mirada hacia la de él

-Kurosaki-kun – dijo ella un poco sonrojada al mirarlo – lo siento – reaccionó ella para recoger el libro que él cargaba – aquí tienes – entregándoselo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Orihime iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que preguntaba si quiera.

-Gracias – agradeció él al momento de tomarlo – pues, buscando un libro para la tarea de Estudios Sociales y a la vez a Chad, no sé dónde se metió – respondió sin muchas ganas mirando un poco el lugar

-Ya veo – mirando en la misma dirección que él – bueno, yo iré a buscar algo Kurosaki-kun – sonriéndole – nos vemos luego – comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que iba antes de chocar con el pelinaranja

-De acuerdo – mirando a la chica irse para luego continuar con su camino

Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, no vio a esa persona que tanto buscaba y que tanto deseaba verla, así que prefirió irse de regreso a la clase antes de que sonara el timbre y llegara tarde a la clase de Biología, en lo que iba avanzando, la encargada de la biblioteca la llamó antes de que saliera.

-Disculpe señorita – llamó la mujer

-¿Eh? – Exclamó en lo que volteaba a verla - ¿Si?

-Disculpe pero ¿es usted Inoue Orihime?

-S-Si, así es – contestó algo dudosa - ¿puedo saber por qué lo pregunta?

-Esto es para usted – entregándole un pequeño sobre – alguien lo dejó para usted hace poco y me pidió que se lo entregara

-¿Para mi? – señalándose a sí misma

Orihime miró el sobre por un momento, lo tomó y rápidamente lo leyó.

"_Fue agradable verte una vez más pero me gustaría que nos viéramos esta vez, cara a cara, si lo deseas, te estaré esperando después de clases en el árbol de Cerezos que está en el__ centro del Parque Okayama". _

Su reacción fue levantar su mirada y recorrer todo el lugar, a pesar de ser una chica muy tranquila y paciente, ya comenzaba a molestarse un poco por todo ese jueguito, ¿Por qué no podían verse ahí mismo como lo pidió?, lo pensó un poco y al igual que las otras veces, accedería esta vez pero sería la última, no seguiría más con todo eso.

-¿Sabe quién lo dejó? - pensaba que ella le podría al menos decir algo de esa persona

-No señorita, no dijo quién era ni nada por el estilo

-Ya veo - algo decepcionada - Gracias – agradeció la pelinaranja, le hizo una leve reverencia y se fue directo a la clase

Luego de que llegó, Tatsuki y Rukia – específicamente la última – interrogaba a la chica, se había tardado un poco como para sólo dejar un libro, Orihime esta vez no tenía excusa, Rukia comenzó a dudar de ella, talvez si sabría quien era ese enamorado que tenía y no quería decirlo y se había ido a encontrarse con él, la investigación de la pequeña al parecer había comenzado.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por fin, el día de clases finalizaba, muchos jóvenes salían del instituto, algo alegres, ya fuera en dirección a sus casas o a algún sitio en el que pudieran irse a comer algo con los amigos.

Orihime caminaba lentamente, iba pensativa con respecto a lo sucedido en el transcurso del día, en el por qué tanto misterio con ese chico, por suerte, iba sola ya que Tatsuki tenía clases de Karate en el instituto, Rukia se había ido con Renji o más bien, se lo llevó a ver la nueva tienda de golosinas que abrieron cerca del instituto, los demás, se fueron cada quien por su cuenta, así que todo estaría tranquilo por ahora.

Después de haber caminado un poco, se detuvo en las afueras del parque, lo pensó una vez más y decidida, se adentró, llegando al lugar mencionado en la tarjeta, miraba un poco dudosa los alrededores ya que se acercaba al árbol de cerezos que estaba en el centro del parque pero no se veía nadie cerca, habían varias personas pero algo alejadas del árbol.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia delante hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del árbol, miró nuevamente los alrededores pero nada, como había pensado, debió ser la broma de alguien, ante ese pensamiento, suspiró, acto siguiente, levantó su mirada antes de irse hacia el grandote que tenía en frente pero al hacerlo, vio una tarjeta pegada a él, sin dudarlo, la tomó y leyó obviamente.

"_Voltéate" _

Leyó y sin pensarlo, lo hizo, al hacerlo, lo primero que sus ojos miraron fue otra rosa roja frente a su rostro, toda su atención se desvío a ella, así que la tomó y la miró, olvidando por un momento a la persona que se la había entregado, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia esa persona y se encontró con una figura más alta que ella y cuando lo miró bien, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo ya que se llevó una enorme sorpresa, se le quedó mirando por unos instantes hasta que reaccionó.

-K-Kurosaki…kun – dijo ella todavía con la sorpresa

Él se encontraba tranquilo, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mirándola , ahora, una de sus manos se encontraba en su bolsillo mientras que la otra sostenía su maletín, se le hizo un poco divertido ver la expresión en su rostro ya que no la había cambiado desde que volteó a verlo.

-Hola Inoue – dijo manteniendo la tranquilidad

Ella aún permanecía en silencio pero luego reaccionó.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí…Kurosaki-kun? – volteándose completamente a él, en espera de la respuesta

-Bueno, te dije que quería que nos viéramos cara a cara hoy – mirando hacia un lado – así que aquí estoy – ahora mirándola a ella

Orihime no creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, aunque fuera él mismo quien lo estuviera diciendo y sus ojos lo miraban allí, frente a ella, se le hacía demasiado difícil creerlo.

-Entonces todo este tiempo… ¿fuiste tú? – se atrevió a preguntar

Él agrandó levemente su sonrisa en lo que la seguía mirando, ella comenzó a sonrojarse y por ello, bajó su rostro un poco, desviando su mirada hacia un lado, jugando un poco con la rosa, ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Ichigo decidió contestarle.

-Si, así es Inoue, todo este tiempo fui yo

Esas palabras hicieron que la pelinaranja lo mirara directo a los ojos, todo ese tiempo siempre pensó en algo que según ella, nunca en la vida pasaría pero ahora, era el mismo Ichigo Kurosaki quien se lo decía frente a frente.

-P-Pero siempre pensé que tú…- dejó de decir

-¿Que nunca haría algo como esto? – Mirándola de forma divertida – ¿o que no me fijaría nunca en ti? – el chico era bastante directo, ya que hacia colorar cada vez más a la pelinaranja con sus palabras

-S-Si – un poco apenada mirando de lado por las últimas palabras – pero cómo fue que te… - dejó la frase incompleta

Ichigo la miró por un momento de forma seria, ella lo miró también, quería saber qué significaba todo eso.

-No lo sé, talvez fue cuando me dí cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí – eso hizo que Orihime se pusiera más tensa de lo que ya estaba – siempre has estado a mi lado apoyándome y ayudándome en todo, fue gracias a eso que comencé a notarlo y luego me dí cuenta de que también siento lo mismo por ti – finalizó manteniendo la seriedad que lo caracterizaba en parte para que supiera que todo lo que decía era verdad

Orihime abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, le costaba trabajo captar y procesar esas palabras, Ichigo Kurosaki, el chico del cual siempre estuvo enamorada ¿se le confesaba?, difícil de creer y más tomando en cuenta su forma de ser, era como un sueño, uno del que jamás imaginó tener pero que era agradable.

-Y-Yo… - iba a decir la chica pero Ichigo se le adelantó, ya que se le había acercado para abrazarla, tomándola por sorpresa, haciendo que su cara brillara por culpa del rojo

-Gracias Inoue – dijo con una expresión tranquila

-¿Eh? – Exclamó por el repentino abrazo y agradecimiento - ¿P-Por que? – se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba

-Por estar siempre a mi lado – dijo él aún abrazándola – por ayudarme y por preocuparte de mi – haciéndolo un poco más fuerte – gracias

-K-Kurosaki…kun

Orihime habló con la voz un tanto temblorosa ya que el sentimiento que sentía en ese preciso momento era fuerte, luego de sentir la fuerza con que Ichigo la abrazaba, ella dudó un poco si hacer lo mismo o no pero al final, lo correspondió.

Al momento, ambos deshicieron el abrazo, Orihime había derramado un par de lágrimas pero por la emoción ya que después de todo, al parecer, Ichigo correspondía sus sentimientos, al separarse, ella con la mano que tenía desocupada, se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras que con la otra, todavía sostenía la rosa que el pelinaranja le había regalado.

Él notó que ella había comenzado a llorar, levantó su mano derecha y la dirigió hacia una de las mejillas de ella para limpiársela ya que se le había escapado una lágrima más, al hacer contacto, ella se quedó quieta, comenzando a sonrojarse por ello pero no era que le molestara, así que dejó que él lo hiciera.

Por la pena que sentía, su cabeza permanecía un tanto agachada, nunca en su vida se imaginó encontrarse en una posición como en la que estuvieron hacía unos momentos pero ahora, al menos, ambos eran consientes de los mutuos sentimientos entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ichigo calmado, después de haberle limpiado la lágrima

-Si, estoy bien – mostrándole una sonrisa – gracias – él sonrío también

-¿Y bien? – manteniendo la sonrisa, eso llamó la atención de ella

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella extrañada por la repentina pregunta, de la cual, no tenía idea a qué se refería

-¿Puedo ser tu Valentín de ahora en adelante? – su expresión era un tanto divertida por la de ella, ya que no apartaba la sorpresa de su rostro

-¿Qué? – No creía lo que Ichigo le estaba preguntando – _acaso ¿es una de mis fantasías? Pero ¿en qué momento me metí en una de ellas? _– se cuestionó mentalmente - ¿h-hablas en serio? – no quería quedarse con la duda

-Por supuesto Inoue – él seguía tranquilo, al parecer nada de eso le afectaba y estaba decidido – y ¿bien? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué me dices?

El chico aún estaba en espera de la respuesta ya que desde le preguntó, no había recibido nada, sólo expresiones que no le decían ni si ni no. Ella lo miró por un momento en silencio con la sorpresa invadiendo su cara pero luego de procesar toda la información, reaccionó de una forma poco usual en ella.

Ella, como respuesta a la pregunta, atinó a 'saltar', tomándolo por el cuello, Ichigo reaccionó con sorpresa y de forma inconciente, quedando él con esa misma expresión, parpadeó un par de veces por causa de ello pero se tranquilizó, y la tomó con más fuerza, formándosele una sonrisa nuevamente.

-¿Tomo eso como un si? – con ella en brazos

Ella sólo asintió primero antes de responderle.

-Si… si Kurosaki-kun – ella también sonrío

Permanecieron en esa posición por unos momentos más hasta que ella decidió bajarse para poder mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada tenía una mezcla entre emoción y felicidad, y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande aunque así lo quisiere.

Él la miraba con tranquilidad, pero muy en el fondo alegre, días atrás, había pensado mucho si decirle a Orihime sobre sus emociones o no, si no lo hacía, podría perder la única oportunidad que la vida le daría y si lo hacía, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo ya que, habían ocasiones en el que las palabras se le hacían algo difícil de decir y más en una situación como esa.

Pensó bien las cosas y se decidió, después de todo, ¿Qué podría perder?, de un rechazo no pasaría si no fuera correspondido, pero si lo fuera, aprovecharía esa oportunidad de oro, no la dejaría pasar así como así.

Aunque se hubiera decido, igual, no sabía de qué forma decírselo, pensó diferentes maneras, algo complicadas para hacerlo pero eran algo fuera de si – según Ichigo - así que prefirió algo más sencillo, algo más de su 'estilo', siguió pensando y se le ocurrió todo eso del 'enamorado secreto' como lo había llamado Rukia antes, si lo pensaba, al parecer todo terminó bien.

-Gracias – dijo Ichigo luego de un silencio, corriéndole un mechón de cabello hacia un lado de su rostro

Ella lo siguió mirando para luego, negar con su cabeza.

-No tienes porque agradecerme Kurosaki-kun, soy yo quien de… - Ichigo la interrumpió poniéndole el dedo sobre sus labios, ella ante eso, continuó mirándolo nada más

-Gracias Inoue – volvió a repetir el pelinaranja en lo que le quitaba el dedo de los labios, ella sonrío una vez más en lo que bajaba un poco su cabeza – gracias por darme esta oportunidad – tomándola de la mejilla

Sabía que si volvía a contradecirle, él la callaría nuevamente, por ello, prefirió quedarse son las palabras que pensaba decirle en su mente.

-De nada – sonriéndole

Ichigo se le quedó mirando, su mano permanecía en su mejilla pero la desplazó ahora a su barbilla, la atrajo a él con delicadeza, ella se coloraba un poco por eso, porque estaría a pocos centímetros y segundos de besarlo, él miraba como el rostro de ella tomaba color, sonrío ante ello y no esperó a más para besarla.

Fue uno cálido, tierno y lento, era el primero para ambos y no querían arruinarlo a la primera, por eso prefirieron tomarse las cosas con calma, luego de un momento, se separaron, ella conservaba el rojo de antes pero se mostraba feliz, él no estaba colorado pero igual, se encontraba feliz, después de todo, ella lo había correspondido.

Se miraron por un momento pero fue Orihime quien terminó con el contacto visual ya que pasó a mirar el grandote que tenían al lado, aquel árbol que fue testigo de todo ese evento tan importante para ambos.

Ella sonrío en lo que mantenía su mirada en el árbol, Ichigo volteó a verlo, ya que estaba agradecido con él por haberle ayudado con la 'jugada'.

En lo que ambos mantenían su mirada en el cerezo, él aprovechó y la tomó de la mano, ella giró su mirada para verlo ahora, ambos estaban listos para irse del lugar.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el pelinaranja regresando su mirada al cerezo

-Si – echándole un último vistazo antes de partir

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, dejando atrás al único testigo de un nuevo inicio en aquel par naranja.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, esto es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirlo ^^.<em>

_La idea, pues se me ocurrió cuando una amiga me comentó una canción que había compuesto con ese título y me pareció lindo el nombre como para hacer una historia y pues, esto fue lo que salió, admito que me gustó como quedó la historia, estoy conforme con ella._

_Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, consejos, etc., como siempre._

_Será hasta una próxima actualización y/o nueva historia que tengo en mente, así que nos leemos._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes. ^^_


End file.
